Sweet Plum
by DarkestDestiny06
Summary: It wasn’t fair. All he wanted was a little treat to snack on. You know, before he went out to hang with the gang. But heaven forbid if for one day he could avoid bumping into the stuck up CEO, let alone avoid an argument from said person.


"Mommy, why does big kid have red lips like yours?"

Curious green eyes glanced in the direction her seven-year-old son was pointing at before darting right back in said direction with horror.

"N-n-nothing!! It's absolutely nothing! Stop pointing! It's not polite!"

With that said, she hastily grabbed the offending finger and dragged him away from the more then pg-13 site. The 'big kid' continued to stare blankly ahead of him as the mother and child basically fled the scene. It wasn't until a rouge wind blew away his remaining warmth that he realized what transpired just moments ago. With a start, he whipped around to start a series of 'sailor talk', only to find the object of his rage long gone from view. With a few pants to cool off, he huffed and shoved his hands into his baggy jeans and continued on his way to the arcade to meet up with his friends.

'…_the hell?'_

A shudder of…

His eyes widened in horror when he couldn't tell whether said shudder was from disgust or delight…

He shook his head furiously. Of course it was from disgust! What sane…or even _in_sane person would take delight in… in…

* * *

(Recollecting Previous Events, A.K.A 'Flashback')

'…_fifteen, forty, forty-five,… forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight… eh… forty-nine…ah! Fifty!!'_

A rather large grin appeared on the blonde haired teen as he fished out the right amount of change out of his pockets, which was a miracle in itself with all the holes they possessed. Nonetheless, he managed to pull it off.

'_Now where's that sweet ice stand thingy?'_

His eyes scanned the area to relocate the object of his present desire, and relocate it he did.

'_Awesome! Not even a line.'_

With that thought, he proceeded to head in the stand's general direction, only to be shoved aside roughly, causing him to lose his grasp on his foraged two dollars and fifty cents.

"Ack! Me moneys!"

Though angry with whoever shoved him, his coins were basically rolling away from him and so the need to retrieve said coins became instinctual. Most just smacked into each other, forming a reflective surface into the eyes of the hunter. He clasped his palms over them to prevent any more blindness and collected them from the ground. Noticing three coins were missing, he searched the area with rapid glances until a flash caught his line of sight. His facial expression relaxed in relief only to tense back up at the sight of them all rolling towards a sewage opening… He leaped like a toad and managed to grab the two closer ones, but the last coin being a penny evaded him. He watched in horror as it hit a pebble and did a few flips in the air…and he could have sworn that old Abe winked at him…before being consumed within the darkness of the sewage container. He frantically got back on his two feet and searched his pockets for possible coins he could have missed in his earlier escapade only to feel the emptiness of not only his pockets, but also his hopes for the sweet ice he craved.

Anger erupted within him.

How DARE they take away his sweet ice!!

An intense pain ripped straight through his arm causing him to flinch, but also to let out a low sigh. He gazed down at the now loose grip on his coins, which left circular marks in his palms.

'_Calm down, buddy. No need to get all pissy. Probably just an accident.'_

He shook his head slightly and turned to the perpetrator, only to find himself all alone. With an annoyed twitch of his lips, he scanned the area for any possible candidates.

'_Nope…nothing…nada…zer-'_

His eyebrows connected in an instant when a ball of brown hair paired with a blue gravity defying trench coat hogged his vision of anything else.

'…_accident my ass!'_

Storming his way up to his nemesis, he failed to notice the 'clinking' noises from behind him after he shoved his change back into his torn pockets. Not even bothering to address him, he lashed out.

"What the hell was that for, ya jerk?!"

He didn't seem to notice or care and continued on with his business at the stand by ordering two snow cones. The salesman poked his head around his customer's wall of blue fabric, eyeing the two, before nodding and proceeding to the young man's order. This just served to further irritate the blonde.

"I'm talking to you, money bags!!"

The slight turn of Kaiba's head was the only movement he got before a chuckle was heard.

"Stop referring to my overwhelming wealth, Wheeler, or people might see you as the petty beggar you are."

The grinding of his teeth followed a blink or two.

"Says the bastard who probably never helped a beggar in his entire life."

Now holding his purchase in one hand and his change in the other, he turned his attention to the annoyance behind him.

"You know what, Wheeler? You're absolutely right."

With that said, he went ahead and 'helped a beggar' by stuffing his change into Joey's upper left green jacket pocket and then turned to leave. The brown eyed teen fell into a stupor state before reaching into the same pocket and retrieved some bills, the highest being a fifty. He glanced back up to see Kaiba already a few yards away with his long strides taken him further with each passing second. He jogged back up to the taller male to give him a piece of his mind. But before he could utter a word, Kaiba beat him to it.

"And this is why you don't help beggars... they always come crawling back for more."

Adding insult to injury, Joey finally couldn't take it anymore. He picked up his pace and cut Kaiba off from his path so that he could face him.

"I don't need your damn 'charity'!"

The sound of tearing could be heard as pieces of Kaiba's donation fell like dry leaves to the ground.

"And I don't exactly appreciate your constant treatment of contempt and ridicule towards me and my friends!"

His response consisted of a cocked eyebrow. Joey smirked back at him.

"What? The great Kaiba has nothing to say?"

"No, I'm only astounded by your brain's capacity to hold actual vocabulary instead of its usual dog-like qualities of obeying commands such as 'sit' and 'fetch'. You might want to see a veterinarian about that before said knowledge forces an overload in that thick skull of yours."

Joey growled, which only further aided Kaiba's theory of Joey being related to the k-nine species, but seeing as the action itself was too easy to comment on, he let it slide. Judging by the frown plastered on the mutt's face deepening another notch or two after his animalistic threat, he was sure he didn't need to.

"Besides, I was doing you a favor. Not that many beggars get the chance to prove that they hold in their hands the 'mythical bill that has surpassed the twenty.'"

"Sh-shut up!"

At a loss for words, Joey settled for just glaring at Kaiba directly in the eyes and finally noticed that said person was actually looking at him. Threw out the whole encounter, the CEO didn't once look at him. Even when he bestowed upon him his 'generosity', he merely turned in his direction, but still refused to acknowledge he was there. What he found there wasn't a surprise, but still sent his blood pressure higher. The bastard was enjoying this! Amusement laced with a pinch of mockery was encased within the blue spheres, reflecting his inner mind what his body could and/or would not portray openly. Why conceal something he usually thrusted upon him for his own enjoyment? Obviously because he wasn't 'fun' enough to annoy anymore. He simply wasn't worth the time and effort. He was an outdated toy. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if his next comment would be 'I make a grand for every second I live, so judging by the amount of my time you've occupied in these past few minutes, I just lost three hundred and thirty thousand dollars and still it continues to decline because of your mere presence.' He wanted him to leave. Permanently. It was always implied, but he never REALLY seemed to mean it until now. The venom directed towards him made him both sad and further angered. The more he stared, the more the other's features took on a look of tiredness as if saying 'I'm bored. Entertain me.' The emotional trauma erupting inside him made him change his line of sight to that of the ice treat, which was presently being held captive by his current problem, as a distraction from his feelings of physically attacking his classmate. It did not have the desired affect. The coldness of the packed ice reminded him of its wielder's heart. The red syrup glistening off the summit was slowing melting downwards. It was bleeding crimson. He held his bleeding heart in the palm of his hand. Just like him, it was only seen as a nuisance. All of a sudden, it began to rise. It continued its dramatic ascent until...

_'Did he just take a bite out of his own heart?!'_

The next few moments consisted of Joey watching in disbelief as Kaiba 'ate' a piece of his own heart as well as contemplating if Kaiba was a cannibal. Were you considered a cannibal for eating not 'a' heart, but your own? Was it even possible to have the necessary time to rip out your heart and consume it before death took you? Why was he even considering the possibilities of such an action? Why was Kaiba kissing him? Why was his mouth suddenly cold? Why was Kaiba kissing him? When did his mouth become bombarded with the flavor of sweet plums? Why was Kaiba kissing him?...

WHY WAS KAIBA KISSING HIM?!

He stood there stiff and frozen solid while his lips were assaulted by his hated enemy. It wasn't gentle or affectionate, it was filled with 'self-service' as if he didn't care whether his victim wanted or not, only that he himself wanted it and would take it regardless. Consequences be damned. There was nothing he didn't have or could not obtain. Just as fast as it started, it ended. He pulled away sharply and only smirked at him. Joey continued to stare at him, unmoving, millions of thoughts running threw his mind, yet too fast to decipher them. He watched as the lips that so violently raped him before were licked clean of the syrup that previously graced his person. The glint in his cobalt eyes kept him fixated on nothing else until they were ripped away from his gaze. His attacker walked right passed him and left him there to cope with whatever it was he was feeling.

* * *

(And we're obviously back to the present! Haza!)

What he was feeling, indeed...

He did not know or did not want to know. He turned his attention behind him when he heard some grunting. The shop keep from earlier was on his hands and knees picking up all the torn pieces of the cash he destroyed earlier. He rolled his eyes, but went back to his traveling. He licked his now red lips subconsciously, his mouth feeling dry and sticky. Just as he was about to enter a crosswalk out of the park he was currently taking a short cut threw, he noticed a flicker of light at the base of a traffic light pull. He bent down for a closer inspection and then grind as he retrieved it.

_'A penny for my thoughts!'_

Now happy that he once again had exact change for the sweet ice, he turned to head back to the stand with a joyful attitude. How he longed to have that taste in his mouth again, its smooth surface caressing his insides. Its flavor would be forever engraved to memory. He reached into his pockets to retrieve his forgotten change, only to feel nothing but even bigger holes then before.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

(Crappy Author's Note for the win!)

Yes, I am quite aware that 'Yu-gi-oh!' takes place in Japan, not in America. But seeing as I'm posting this under the category 'English' and not 'Japanese', I feel like I've done nothing wrong with that subject. So please no comments on "OMG!! Why the hell do they have dollars, and since when does yen have Abraham Lincoln carvings on them? Isn't that hole in the way? Bla bla bla! I'm a Japanese wanna-be!! Everyone knows Japan is located right above the USA, but that doesn't mean are culture is the same!" Sorry, had to be said. And yes, there are people out there who believe Canada is apparently China (I obviously changed it to 'Japan' 'cause it fit better.). A history class a friend of mine took had this girl complaining about why they had to watch a video on China when they could just visit it right above the country. It was a sad day for womankind, I tell you… Any who, I originally typed a portion of this up for kicks, but then another friend of mine wanted me to finish it for her yaoi needs. Perhaps if she were kind enough to leave a review, you all might know who she is. O.o (hint hint, nudge nudge, strangle strangle) I don't particularly care for yaoi itself, unless its humorous and nothing hardcore x.x I have a couple of them on my favorites list because they were quiet amusing. So for you, my dear friend, your mission to convert me to 'the dark side' hasn't come to fruition, but at least it has a seed to grow from, I suppose. And I apologize if I portrayed the characters REALLY out of character… It has been quite some time since I last saw the show…seeing as I only really watch 'Yu-gi-oh!: The Abridged Series' lately, which is greatly entertaining. If you haven't seen it, just type it up on a search box, or whatever, and it should pop up. But yes, I kind of went by how I thought my friend might like it and what was tolerable enough for me to write. And also yes, my spelling and/or grammar aren't grand, but I'm assuming its okay 'cause that's makes me an average citizen of the United States, eh? You'll never be able to narrow me down!! Bwuhahaha!! So…raaa! I know not what else to type…Too big of an author's note. XD Er…happy yaoi hunting?


End file.
